


The Case of The Stolen Red Diamond

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: Chateau & Huesos: Anthro-Detectives [1]
Category: Misc » Book X-overs
Genre: Burglary, Cat Burglars, Humor, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Clyde and Bonnie are called to solve a case after a Red Diamond belonging to a rich Duchess gets stolen and the Anthro-Detectives must find out who stole it from her.
Series: Chateau & Huesos: Anthro-Detectives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Meet The Antro-Detectives

In a city called New Roar City live two Detetives called the Anthro-Detectives, they are well known for solving mysteries and they are called whenever a murder, a robbery and a kidnapping has taken place. The Antro-Detectives are:

 **Clyde Chateau:** He is a German Shepard and is one of the Detectives and he wears brown dress shoes; tan pants & jacket; white dress shirt; & tan fedora.

 **Bonnie Huesos:** She is a Siamese cat and is Clyde's partner plus another of the Detectives and she wears a red turtleneck; onyx jacket & pants; black flats.

These two Detectives live in a Apartment floor over beat-nick coffeehouse with their most loyal human valet Alex and he was tall and has tan with hazel eyes and black hair, he seems harmless but he is skilled in martial arts & has a gun or two.


	2. A Burglary

It was a quiet night and at a mansion called Red Panda manor, a mysterious black figure was running across the roof of the manor, looking for a way to get in. It looked left and right silently for any guards and seeing that there were no guards in sight, the figure went over to a roof window and looked in, it spotted its target below.

"There you are..."

The target was a shiny Red Diamond and It then got to work. The figure picked up a nearby brick, dropped it on the roof window and the roof window glass shattered and the figure then opened a bag he had with him, took out a long piece of rope, threw down into the room where the Red Diamond and began to lower himself down and once hanging right above the diamond, it smashed the case with a rock and grabbed the jewel inside.

"Got it," said the figure and began to hull itself up again.

The guards heard the alarm and hurried to the room, but they were too late, the case was smashed and the Red Diamond was gone and the thief on the roof was making their getaway.

"Hey Boss, I've got the Red Diamond," the thief spoked into a walkie talkie.

"Nicely done..." said another voice coming from the walkie talkie.

"And that's part one of the plan complete," said the thief and with that, the thief made a break for it.


	3. A Duchess In Distress

The next morning in New Roar City and at an Apartment floor over beat-nick coffeehouse, Clyde Chateau was sitting in an armchair, watching the morning news on the TV while his partner Bonnie Huesos was taking a shower as one has to be up to date on any crime stories that took place.

"Your tea sir," said Clyde and Bonnie's human valet Alex as he offered Clyde a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Alex," he replied, taking the cup.

"Anything in the news for us to solve, Clyde?" Bonnie called from the shower.

Before Clyde could answer, a news flash came up.

"In other news," said the newsreader on the TV, "There has been a robbery at the Red Panda Manor where a Red Diamond has been stolen."

"Bonnie, a Diamond's been stolen!" said Clyde.

Before Bonnie could answer from the shower, there came a knock at the door.

"Alex," said Clyde, "See who that is, would you please?"

Alex nodded and went to the door, he opened the door and there was standing at the door was a red panda bear with long auburn hair, brown eyes and wearing a green gown with red rose designs.

"May I help you, Madam?" Alex polity asked the red panda bear.

"Is this the home of the detectives Bonnie & Clyde?" asked the Red Panda Bear, "I'm in need of their help."

"It is, Ma'am," said Alex.

"Oh, such a relief," she sighed.

"Who is it, Alex?" Clyde asked.

"There is a young lady at the door, sir," said Alex.

"Well, bring her in," said Clyde.

"Please come in, madam," Alex said to her as he held the door open for her.

"Oh thank you," said the Red Panda Bear as she walked in.

"May I provide you with any refreshments perhaps?" Alex offered.

"No thanks please," said the Red Panda Bear.

Alex then led her to an armchair to sit in.

"How may we help you, miss?" Clyde asked the Red Panda Bear.

"I am the Duchess of Red Panda Manor," said the Red Panda Bear.

"You mean you're Madame Cremisi?" Bonnie asked as she came out of the bathroom now dressed in her clothes.

"That is correct," said Madame Cremisi.

"What is it that you want from us?" Clyde asked.

"I assume you've heard the news of last night?" asked Madame Cremisi.

"Yes, it was on the morning news," said Clyde.

"So you're heard about the diamond?" asked Madame Cremisi.

"Yes, we have," said Bonnie.

"I would like to hire you two to investigate in the theft," said Madame Cremisi.

"We will be glad to," said Clyde.

"Yeah," agreed Bonnie.

"Oh, thank you," said Madame Cremisi, "This means so much to me."

"What can you tell us about your diamond," Bonnie asked, "Besides it being stolen, that is?"

"Well, it was discovered at a abandoned gold mine by my great, great, great, great grandfather and he decided to keep it as a family charm," said Madame Cremisi.

"So it's been in your family for a few generations?" asked Clyde.

"Oh yes," said Madame Cremisi with a nod.

"Anything else you could think of about it?" asked Bonnie.

"Shortly after my great, great, great, great grandfather found the Red Diamond he discovered that it was worth £290000.000," said Madame Cremisi.

"That's over 18 grand!" said Clyde.

"It sure is," Bonnie agreed.

"Please continue, madame," said Clyde.

"And to make it stayed safe, my great, great, great, great grandfather put the Red Diamond in a glass cabinet," said Madame Cremisi.

"Before someone broke into it?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes," said Madame Cremisi.

"Besides money and value," said Clyde, "Can you think of any reason why they stole it?"

"No. I'm afraid not, sorry," said Madame Cremisi.

"Is there anyone whom you suspect?" asked Bonnie.

"I'm not sure to be honest," said Madame Cremisi.

"Sounds to me like you don't have enemies," said Clyde.

"Yeah sorry about that," said Madame Cremisi, "Anyway will you two please investigate in the theft of my Diamond?"

"Of course," said Bonnie.

"It will be our pleasure, Madame Cremisi," said Clyde and then he turned to Alex, "Alex, let's go!"

"Very well, sir," said Alex and he went to fetch the car keys.

Bonnie and Clyde then grabbed their jackets.

"Where did the crime take place?" Clyde asked Madame Cremisi.

"In my personal museum at my manor," said Madame Cremisi.

"Then that is where we start the investigation," said Clyde.

"Let's go," said Bonnie.

Clyde and Bonnie went out of their Apartment, followed by Madame Cremisi and the Antro-Detectives and Madame Cremisi went out of beat-nick coffeehouse to where their cars were waiting and Alex was already in the front driving seat of the Anthro-Detectives' car which was a Black Plymouth Fury. Clyde and Bonnie went to their Black Plymouth Fury while Madame Cremisi went to her car which was a Rolls-Royce.

"We will follow your Rolls-Royce to your Manor," Clyde said to Madame Cremisi as he and Bonnie climbed into the back seats of their Black Plymouth Fury.

"Okay," said Madame Cremisi as she climbed into the back seat of her Rolls-Royce and the moment she was in her Rolls-Royce, her driver addressed her.

"Where to, Madame?" Madame Cremisi's driver asked her.

"To my Manor, please," said Madame Cremisi.

"Very well, Madame," said her Driver and he put the key into the slot to start the engine. As the Rolls-Royce started up, he drove out of the parking lot of beat-nick coffeehouse and drove away.

"Alex, follow Madame Cremisi's Rolls-Royce to her Manor," Clyde said to Alex from the back seat of the Black Plymouth Fury.

"Very well, sir," Alex replied and put the key into the slot to start the engine. As the Black Plymouth Fury started up, he drove too out of the parking lot of beat-nick coffeehouse and drove away after Madame Cremisi's Rolls-Royce towards Red Panda Manor, where the Mystery of The Stolen Red Diamond was about to begin.


End file.
